


Переэкзаменовка

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: АУ, в которой Хего Дамаск — препод в универе, а юный Палпатин пришел сдавать непрофильный предмет.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 1





	Переэкзаменовка

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Переэкзаменовка  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** мини, 3163 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шив Палпатин, Хего Дамаск  
>  **Категория:** преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, стеб, бытовая зарисовка  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, АУ  
>  **Краткое содержание:** АУ, в которой Хего Дамаск — препод в универе, а юный Палпатин пришел сдавать непрофильный предмет.  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 —"Переэкзаменовка"

— Здравствуйте, профессор. Можно? — раздался робкий голос у двери.

Муун медленно поднял голову, сфокусировал взгляд на вошедшем и нахмурился. И как это каждый раз получалось, что он мог совершать сложнейшие математические вычисления в уме, определять финансовые риски предприятий, с первого взгляда на колонки цифр видеть, куда пойдут индексы на ближайших биржевых торгах, но не мог подсчитать реальное количество учебных часов так, чтобы оно сходилось с планом? Надо было завести аспиранта, чтобы вел за него весь документооборот. Но выводить его на защиту — то еще удовольствие. Студент еще этот…

— Опять вы, Палпатин? Пятый раз ко мне на пересдачу приходите, — муун потер уставшие глаза. — Даже на кафедре меня нашли.

— Извините. Я лишь спросил профессора Тамуни о вас, он и направил меня сюда, — студент был сама скромность. — Декан тоже не очень мной довольна. 

— Мной тоже, но не могу же я ставить зачет за отсутствие знаний, — Дамаск вздохнул, закрыл таблицу с отчетом о выполнении учебного плана и указал Палпатину на стул. — Ладно, садитесь, может, в этот раз вам повезет. Но предупреждаю, если опять провалитесь, пойдете сдавать комиссии. Сил моих больше нет.

— Спасибо, профессор, — юноша изящно поклонился, как и положено аристократу: выражая благодарность и уважение, но не роняя собственное достоинство. — Я понимаю и ценю вашу доброту. Если бы вы только знали, как мне нравится ваш предмет!

— Если бы нравился, вы бы хоть что-нибудь выучили, — отрезал Дамаск.

Для всех, кроме студентов экономического факультета, предмет под весьма общим названием «Экономика» читался всего один семестр. Большинство находило его познавательным, в основном благодаря лекциям Хего Дамаска, известного финансиста и почетного профессора, и сдавало достаточно легко. Только не Шив Палпатин. Юноша присутствовал на всех парах, сидел в первом ряду и не сводил глаз с Дамаска, зачастую отвечал на его вопросы, обращенные к залу, притом правильно. Как же получилось, что студент, блестящий по всем прочим предметам, посещавший занятия и выполнявший домашние задания, четыре раза провалил экзамен? Будь Хего чуточку моложе, он польстил бы себе предположением, что Палпатин ищет его общества. Но муунам его возраста и положения не пристало даже думать о подобном. Так они и оказались в маленькой преподавательской кафедры экономики и менеджмента факультета гуманитарных и социальных наук, среди книжных шкафов, стульев и столов, загроможденных чашками от кафа, кипами бумаг, брошенными впопыхах вещами лекторов и тарелкой с недоеденным куском бисквитного торта из столовой.

Придерживая свою сумку, чтобы ничего не задеть, Палпатин подобрался к столу профессора Дамаска, переложил стопку старых дипломов на пол, сел и уставился на преподавателя с наивно-глуповатым видом. Подобное выражение лица настолько не соответствовало образу Палпатина, сложившемуся у Хего, что на него было неприятно смотреть. Дамаск велел достать стилос и бумагу, а сам полез в нижний ящик стола, где хранил экзаменационные билеты. Дабы избежать даже подозрения в списывании из голонета или электронных учебников, муун требовал, чтобы ответы на вопросы писались от руки.

— Тяните билет, — сказал Дамаск, разложив на столе ворох длинных и узких полосок бумаги; от него не укрылось то, как внимательно студент следил за его руками.

Палпатин схватил первый попавшийся билет, прочел вопросы… Его миловидное лицо сделалось печальным, почти трагичным, словно он получил телеграмму о смерти или разорении отца.

— Простите, можно поменять билет? — жалобно спросил Палпатин. — Пожалуйста, профессор Дамаск.

Хего призвал на помощь знаменитое муунское хладнокровие. Ситуация повторялась. Следом юноша еще раз попросит поменять билет, а потом напишет какую-то невероятную галиматью, от которой волосы встали бы дыбом, если бы они у муунов были. Хотя он не мог отрицать очевидное: ему нравился немного капризный, немного плаксивый тон, каким говорил юноша, и то, как он манерно растягивал его имя. Очень нравился. Такими темпами ситуация могла зайти совсем не туда, куда следует.

— Давайте сэкономим время и сделаем так, — Дамаск перевернул бумажки текстом вверх. — Какой из этих билетов вы знаете?

Глядя, как студент с безнадежным видом перебирает билеты, Хего почувствовал невыразимую тоску. «Интересно, чем сейчас занимаются дома? Там осень, самое красивое время года. Поехать бы в горы… Или в Оперу на Корусант, пока сезон не кончился», — думал он.

— Думаю, вот этот, — наконец определился с выбором Палпатин.

— Хорошо, идите готовьтесь, — Дамаск небрежно махнул студенту рукой.

— А я всегда готов, — с вызовом объявил тот.

— Система «Ответ без подготовки на балл выше» на пересдаче не работает, пора бы уже знать.

Иногда Палпатин поражался, как некоторые личности умудряются быть очень умными в одних вопросах и непролазно тупыми в других. Неудивительно, что с таким подходом Дамаск еще не женат. Вряд ли бы он понял, чего от него хотят, даже обнаружив у себя в спальне голую женщину. Или мужчину. Наблюдения предсказывали, что последний вариант показался бы Дамаску предпочтительнее. В конце прошлого семестра Палпатин имел неудовольствие созерцать отвратительную сцену. Как раз закончилась очередная пара, и он с одногруппниками спешил покинуть аудиторию. И все они видели, как профессор Дамаск любезничал в коридоре с каким-то невзрачным олухом с лингвистического факультета. Наведя справки, Палпатин выяснил, что то был аспирант, специалист по древним языкам, преимущественно мертвым, которому не доверяли ничего, кроме семинаров, и то всего у одной группы. Студенты описывали его пары как убийственно скучные, его метод преподавания как мутный, а его самого как человека наивного на грани глупости и не очень знающего за пределами очень узкой темы своей диссертации. Какие дела у такого человека могли быть с Хего Дамаском, видным финансистом, на редкость образованным и разносторонним мууном? Однако профессор разговаривал с ним очень любезно, стоял к нему так близко, что это могли счесть интимным, и периодически делал красивые пассы перед его лицом. Теми самыми руками, которые были поводом для скабрезных шуток среди студентов и которые являлись Палпатину в эротических снах на протяжении всего семестра.

Одногруппники Шива сделали вывод, не проводя расследования. Очевидно, потому, что он сам такая незаурядная личность, профессор Дамаск любит тихих, невзрачных, глуповатых, «домашних» мальчиков. С этим Палпатин не мог смириться. Его охватывала ярость при мысли о том, что Дамаск оказывает знаки внимания унылому аспиранту, и тот глупо хихикает в ответ на его комплименты, а не отзывается колкостями или намеками, как сделал бы сам Шив; что Дамаск катает на своем роскошном спидере по столице эту бледную моль, а не Шива, который смотрелся бы намного лучше в такой машине; что подарки, ужины, загородные прогулки и прочие ухаживания достаются ему, а не Шиву, который достоин их гораздо больше; наконец, что длинные муунские пальцы ласкают его, а не Шива, который знает, как их использовать. И пускай Дамаска и аспиранта больше никогда не видели вместе — очевидно, роман не задался, — противный образ остался. Тогда Палпатин решил сменить тактику и стать желанным для профессора. Он перестал отвечать на парах, раз за разом заваливал экзамен, сидел с глупым видом и хлопал глазами, как гунган, лишь бы понравиться Дамаску. Но тот упрямо отказывался понимать намеки, даже весьма откровенные. Однажды Палпатин ухитрился сесть вплотную к объекту страсти, «случайно» откинул полу своего наряда так, чтобы стала видна обнаженная щиколотка. По набуанским меркам это считалось невероятно фривольным жестом. Кроме того, Палпатин знал, что его щиколотки имеют идеальную форму и достойны поклонения. Но профессор Дамаск лишь смерил его уничижительным взглядом.

— Уберите ногу, — сказал он. — Многие пишут шпаргалки на коленях и бедрах, но со мной номер не пройдет.

Он не смог бы оскорбить Палпатина больше, даже если бы назвал его бранным словом.

Пересдачи остались единственным способом видеться с мууном. «На какие только унижения не идут люди ради любви!» — сокрушались поколения поэтов и писателей. Палпатин был с ними солидарен. Однако он бы поправил: «На что только не идут люди ради секса, даже на экзамен». Однажды, когда они с Дамаском уже станут любовниками, верил Шив, он рассчитается с мууном за весь тот позор, который потребовало соблазнение. А пока оставалось отвечать по билету.

— …и вот по этой экспоненте мы видим… — заунывным голосом тянул Шив, водя пальцем вдоль нарисованной линии.

— Вы хоть знаете, что такое экспонента? — обреченно спросил Дамаск и потер висок.

На данном этапе Палпатин был рад любому отвлечению от скучного и заведомо неправильного ответа. При некоторой сноровке по части светской беседы почти любой дополнительный вопрос можно перевести в более интимное русло. 

— Ну… Это график, — начал Шив, но был тут же прерван.

— Прежде всего это функция. Функция, молодой человек, и к определению чистой прибыли она не имеет никакого отношения. Более того, так, как вы ее изобразили на рисунке, она достигнет нуля через два периода времени Т и уйдет в минус, — Дамаск чиркнул стилосом по бумаге для подтверждения своих слов.

— Ой, действительно… — захлопал глазами Палпатин. — Вы так много знаете обо всем. На лекциях это меня всегда удивляло. Где вы учились?

Дамаск не удостоил его ответом, взял листы, пробежался по ним взглядом, испытал приступ острейшего разочарования в жизни, отложил бумаги в сторону и сказал:

— Ладно, пойдем по другому пути. Устный опрос. Перечислите и кратко охарактеризуйте основные законы рыночной экономики.

— Ну, их довольно много, — замялся Шив, приподнял голову, притворяясь, что вспоминает, а на самом деле демонстрируя красивую шею. — Существуют разные классификации, вот, например, для примитивных культур, где действует только натуральный обмен…

— Нет. Законы эти известны и применимы ко всем обществам.

— Да, конечно, но они как бы… Все же…

Если исходная идея о том, что Дамаску нравятся дураки, верна, то муун, по прикидкам Палпатина, давно должен был упасть в его объятия, а за этот ответ так и вовсе сделать предложение. Как же унизительно казаться глупее, чем ты есть! Однако Дамаск не только не спешил предаться радостям любви прямо здесь, среди гор барахла и писанины, но выглядел недовольным и злым.

— Если вас так тянет на графики, то вот вам график, — Дамаск взял чистый лист бумаги и начал рисовать оси координат.

Такой шанс нельзя было упускать. Палпатин оперся на локти, вытянул шею, будто пытаясь разобрать каракули мууна, склонил голову набок так, чтобы несколько длинных огненно-рыжих прядей упали на лист, и сказал:

— Мне плохо видно. Можно сесть к вам поближе, профессор?

Хего кивнул, подождал, пока Палпатин подтащит к нему стул. Когда Палпатин сел, оказалось, что их ноги полностью соприкасаются.

— Не так близко, — Дамаск попытался отодвинуться, но спинка стула почти сразу уткнулась в дверцы книжного шкафа позади.

— Но это единственный способ для нас обоих сесть удобно, — запротестовал Палпатин. — С моей стороны мешают ящики стола, с вашей — шкаф, а с той стороны стола мне ничего не видно. Кроме того, я надеюсь, что так мне передастся капля вашей мудрости. 

Хотя слова казались невинными, томный взгляд, которым их сопроводил Шив, придал им игривости. А чтобы профессор точно не усомнился, какую каплю он имел в виду, Палпатин медленно облизнул губы.

— Тогда вот вам талисман, — Хего выдернул из-под стопки учебников и печатных сборников статей брошюру и водрузил ее на голову нерадивого студента.

Палпатин взял ее в руки и рассмотрел. На обложке противного застиранно-желтого цвета значилось: «Х. Дамаск. Основы экономики. Учебное пособие для студентов неэкономических вузов, издание шестое, переработанное и дополненное». По этой брошюрке группы занимались весь семестр, но Шив ею не ограничился. В голонете он нашел учебник того же авторства для студентов профильных направлений, а когда и этого показалось мало, взял в библиотеке монографию Дамаска, книжищу толщиной с руку, в коричневой обложке с золотым тиснением. Чтение книг стало для Палпатина заменой разговору с Дамаском. Можно было представлять, как муун бархатным голосом рассказывает об экономических теориях и финансовых рынках. В реальности, увы, завести разговор с профессором практически никогда не удавалось. Сразу после лекции Дамаск буквально исчезал: то уезжал по неотложным делам, то закрывался в преподавательской в гордом одиночестве, то еще что-нибудь. Странный он был. Если вдуматься, то Палпатин практически не видел его и мало знал о его деятельности за пределами лекционного зала. Разумеется, не считая новостных выпусков и репортажей из Оперы на Корусанте, куда изредка попадал владелец «Капиталов Дамаска». Но Шив не утруждал себя размышлениями на эту тему. Его интерес к Хего был достаточно узконаправленным. А Дамаск между тем продолжал чиркать стилосом по бумаге.

— Ось абсцисс — цены на товары, ось ординат — количество товара, на который есть спрос, — бубнил он. — Какую функцию описывает этот график?

— Спроса? — кокетливо поинтересовался Шив, словно спрашивал, какое вино предпочитает профессор в это время дня.

— Больше уверенности в голосе. Верно. От чего зависит крутизна графика?

— От растяжения, — уверенно ляпнул Палпатин и цокнул языком в дополнение.

— Не растяжения, а эластичности, — поправил Дамаск. — Будем считать эти слова синонимами. Только для вас я готов сделать такую поблажку. Далее…

Какое-то время длился спектакль, в котором одна сторона думала, что мучает другую, тогда как другая притворялась терзаемой. Но долго так продолжаться не могло. В поединке с набуанской изворотливостью первым сложило оружие муунское терпение.

— Нет, это невозможно, — возмутился Дамаск, но как-то вяло, не от души. — Я не понимаю, что с вами случилось. Вы были на всех лекциях, участвовали в диспутах, отвечали на вопросы. Отмечено, что и семинары вы посещали, работы сдавали, контрольные написаны на высокие баллы. По всем законам логики вы не должны были попасть на пересдачу. Не понимаю… — он устало потер висок. — И перестаньте делать такое глупое лицо, оно вам не идет.

«Наконец-то прогресс», — подумал Палпатин и кокетливо произнес:

— Не знал, что вы интересуетесь тем, что мне идет, а что — нет.

— К вашему сведению, мне нравятся студенты умные и решительные. Я думал, вы как раз такой, но вижу, что ошибся, — в притворном разочаровании сообщил Дамаск, поскольку чувствовал, что разговор сворачивает в иное русло и с каждой секундой будет иметь все меньше и меньше отношения к экономике.

— Я готов на все ради зачета! — воскликнул Палпатин.

Если муун хочет решительности, он ее получит. По-змеиному быстрым и грациозным движением Шив скользнул на пол — глянув краем глаза, убедился, что подол его верхнего платья лег достаточно живописно, — положил руки на бедра Дамаску и поспешно, срывающимся голосом начал отвечать по билету. Он знал, что выглядит бесподобно, когда стоит на коленях, еще никто не устоял перед этим приемом. Судя по немного удивленному, немного довольному, но прежде всего заинтересованному взгляду профессора, мууны тоже не каменные. Осталось только закрепить успех.

— Я глубоко и тщательно изучил ваш предмет, — Палпатин произнес это так, чтобы до Дамаска дошло: он готов еще глубже и тщательнее изучить тот предмет, который находится у него прямо перед глазами. — Задайте мне любой дополнительный вопрос.

Это прозвучало не как просьба, а как требование. Ситуация могла развиваться одним из двух путей. Дополнительным вопросом могло стать приглашение на ужин, в ресторан или в апартаменты профессора, тут уж как повезет. Или Дамаск мог притвориться, что не понял намека, и продолжить гонять своего студента по материалу. Так или иначе, но шараду с экзаменом пора было заканчивать. Если желанное предложение не последует, Палпатин собирался огласить свои намерения открыто, и будь что будет. Вместо ожидаемых вариантов Дамаск выбрал третий и спросил:

— Ваше основное направление обучения ведь политика?

— Да. А что? — с усмешкой произнес Шив.

— Ничего. Просто вы выбрали правильную жизненную стезю. Разыграть любую сцену под вкусы публики не каждому под силу, для этого нужен талант. К чему был весь спектакль с пересдачами — вот что меня интересует.

— Я хотел вам понравиться. Все говорят, что вы любите не отягощенных умом людей.

— Не следует верить всему, что слышите, — это первое правило политика. Любую догадку нужно проверять чужими руками — это второе правило. Что же до меня, то я не люблю людей в принципе, — Дамаск сделал выразительную паузу и добавил: — И если бы у вас вдруг оказалось с собой записывающее устройство, вы могли бы шантажировать меня этими словами. Иметь компромат на противника — третье правило.

— Но я вовсе не считаю вас противником! Мне нужно кое-что другое.

— Что именно?

— Я не могу произнести этого вслух, на тот случай, если у вас вдруг имеется записывающее устройство, — лукаво сказал Палпатин и, заметив усмешку, продолжил: — Позвольте сказать вам на ухо.

Не дожидаясь разрешения, Шив поднялся с грацией танцора, оперся руками о подлокотники кресла, поставил колено между бедер мууна и подобрался к его уху. На Хего хлынул поток ощущений. Исходящее от человека тепло он теперь чувствовал всем телом, а не только ногой. Он уловил легкий аромат тела юноши, свежий, будоражащий, с примесью чего-то растительного. Перед глазами у него находилось море рыжих волос, уложенных в сложную прическу. Мысль о том, чтобы коснуться их рукой, появилась у Дамаска еще полгода назад, когда на вводной лекции он заметил Палпатина в первом ряду. С тех пор он иногда играл с нею в своем воображении, но не рассчитывал ее реализовать. Наконец он осуществил желание, запустил пальцы в волосы Шива, ощутил их мягкость. Если бы не дурацкие шпильки, цепочки, гребни и прочие украшения, удовольствие было бы полным. Распустить бы волосы, расчесать их, расплести тонкие косички… Но Дамаск понимал, что ни за что потом не сможет собрать это великолепие обратно, а отпустить Палпатина бродить по университету с распущенными волосами невозможно — пойдут пересуды. Пока пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть, а с прочим повременить. Судя по словам юноши, ждать осталось недолго. Как быстро билось его сердце, каким горячим было его дыхание! Призвав Силу, Дамаск осторожно вторгся в мысли Палпатина. Мелькавшие в его сознании образы обжигали не хуже огня. Какая самоуверенность, какой эгоизм, какая тяга к удовольствиям! Поистине редкое сочетание. Хего благословил тот день, когда согласился читать лекции в университете Тида.

Колено юноши продвинулось чуть дальше и оказалось в опасной близости от того, чтобы обнаружить, какой эффект произвела на мууна пылкая речь Палпатина. Допускать этого Дамаск не собирался. Он положил руки на плечи Шива — до чего узкие, до чего хрупкие! — отстранил его от себя и, хищно улыбаясь, произнес:

— Иногда честность — лучшая политика. Думаю, это можно устроить. Ладно, давайте зачетку.

— — — 

Через несколько лет, когда Дамаск уже не скрывал от него свою истинную природу, Палпатин осмелился вернуться к эпизоду, толкнувшему его на решительные действия. С чего вдруг Хего решил заговорить с тем аспирантом? Был ли у них роман или все кончилось удовольствием на одну ночь? Дамаску, который выбросил аспиранта из головы через минуту после окончания беседы, пришлось напрячь память.

— О, любопытный случай, — наконец проговорил Хего. — Он налетел на меня в толпе и выронил несколько листов, я бросил на них мимолетный взгляд. Представь мое удивление, когда я увидел язык древних ситхов. Пришлось задержаться и поговорить с ним. И принять меры. Нельзя доверять наши тайны посторонним, пусть даже в академических целях.

Сидевший у него на коленях Шив слегка улыбнулся, очертил кончиком пальца острую скулу учителя и полюбопытствовал:

— И что ты с ним сделал?

— Стер все воспоминания о языке ситхов и помыслы о его изучении, — небрежно ответил Дамаск и вернулся к прерванному занятию: любованию волосами ученика и организации их в сложную прическу.

— Жестоко стирать память у лингвистов. Бедняга несколько лет мучился, чтобы научиться разбирать древние тексты.

— Не думаю, что ему это повредило. А даже если и так, невелика цена за сохранение нашего наследия.

— Ты бы удивился, узнав, как долго я его ненавидел за ваш предполагаемый роман. А сейчас ненавижу еще больше. Из-за него мне пришлось четыре раза позориться перед тобой.

— Если ты про нелепицу на экзамене, то уверяю, это была не самая позорная ситуация в твоем исполнении. Помнишь, как ты свалился в ловушку, которую сам же и сделал, а потом слезно умолял тебя оттуда вытащить?

Палпатин весь напрягся, подобрался, его тон перестал быть игривым, и когда он обернулся к учителю, то едва мог сдерживать гнев.

— Это был несчастный случай! — гаркнул он. — Мне солнце в глаза светило, я оступился и…

— Ты просто забыл, — мягко сказал Хего.

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да.

Палпатин вскочил, пнул подвернувшийся под ноги пуф и крикнул:

— Я не позволю издеваться над собой! Магистр Дамаск, активируйте меч. Я намерен доказать свою правоту в бою.

— С удовольствием. Но ты снова проиграешь.

Глядя, как ученик встает в стойку, тяжело дыша от гнева, Дамаск думал о превратностях судьбы. В самом деле, что за нелепость. Мимолетный взмах руки, короткий разговор в коридоре привели в итоге к тому, что у него появился ученик. Да еще какой — сильный, страстный, одаренный. Ситхи прошлого в своих могилах рыдали бы от зависти. Нужно лишь приложить немного усилий для его тренировок. И уж он, Хего Дамаск, позаботится о том, чтобы его обучить.


End file.
